Spades are generally used to dig or cut earth, sand, turf, etc., having a handle and a flat blade that can be pressed into the ground usually with a foot.
There are a number of different types of spades in different shapes, sizes and functions. In this application, spades include all digging apparatus such as spades, shovels, scrapers, diggers, trowels, soil scoops, and so forth. FIG. 1 shows certain examples of spades, having different shapes of spade heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,061,745 (the '745 patent) discloses a multi-purpose spade, having a central plate and an extending blade. Locking bolts are formed on the central plate and L-shaped locking slots are formed on the extending blade such that the bolts are locked into the slots to fasten the extending blade to the central plate.
However, the multi-purpose spade of the '745 patent has a relatively complicated structure. Its manufacturing process is complicated and it is very expensive to manufacture the same. The cutout of the central plate is crescent and the crescent portion may be vulnerable to damages or deformation.
Therefore, to solve the above problems, a need for a multi-purpose spade comprised of a spade head having a “V”-shaped cutout, a “V”-shaped detachable tip, and a fastening means for fastening the detachable tip to the spade head has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.